This invention relates to a type-carrier disk with flexible tongues for a printing device and to a method for its manufacture.
A type-carrier disk with flexible tongues of the present type is already known, in which each character comes from a unified base for the various characters. Since the width of each base is chosen to accommodate the larger characters, the overall dimensions of the disk are bigger than the dimensions of disks having bases sized according to the width of the character carried thereon. This large size limits both the speed of character selection of the printing device and the viewing of the last characters printed. Moreover, a different mould is required for the manufacture of each different font.
This means the purchase of various fonts by the user rather expensive.